ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Diet Mtn Dew/Ngl you don't need to read this unless you're Delilah or Tyler.
Lmao okay so I remembered today that I wrote something for you guys back in December that I wanted to send you on your birthdays and honestly it's very sappy and December 2015 Nina should be added to the list of Ninas that make me cringe but then Delilah wanted to see it so I decided to post it and I hope you guys like it :/ I'm just gonna copy and paste the entire thing lmao but there are a few things that confuse me and a few things that are no longer current? I guess? Omg idk whatever just read it if you want. I’VE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS SO READ IT OR I’LL CUT U Hi. So it was recently the birthday of two very very very very important people to me. More precisely, Tyler and Delilah had birthdays on the 17th and the 18th, respectively (yes, I finally learned which one was born on which date, it took me 3 years but I did it). Also I’m a lifeless little bastard so like I wanted to do something sorta special for them because I mean, they are my best friends on here (how ironic). But see the problem is that I’m super uncreative and very very very sappy so I literally just wrote these two things. Enjoy bitches. DELILAH: You little she-hoe, I can’t believe you’re 20 years old. I mean, you’re not a teen anymore and you’re old and I get to call you grandma and I sort of hope that you cry because you’re ancient. I hope you’re having a great day and getting wasted and fucking all of your four fuckbuddies at the same time. I love you to the moon and back and I wanna thank you for being my fellow slut on here, for always being there for me when I annoyed you with all of my shit, and just generally for brightening up my day every time. You’re indisputably one of the best people I have ever met and somebody who is so painfully similar to me that it worries me. We should also trade continents because we were both so obviously born on the wrong one. I shall end this with a quote: “She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes”. If you don’t get it you’re fucking stupid and why am I even friends with you. TYLER: You’re 17 which means that you’re older than me and that you are officially my grandpa and now you get to walk with a cane and I get to steal it and watch you fall down. I hope you’re drinking lots and lots of beer and eating lots and lots of pizza and watching lots and lots of porn. Thank you so much for just being you (I’m so sappy please stop reading if you start feeling uncomfortable thx) and always listening to me and caring and helping me through all of the shit I tortured you with and thank you for getting me addicted to country music and thank you for all of those times that we had long talks about our lives cuz those were fun as fuck. Imma end this with a quote from Friends: “It’s better to be over the hill than buried under it.” If you don’t get it you’re fucking stupid and why am I even friends with you. Okay so last but not least, have these two videos. The first one is a song that perfectly describes how I feel about the both of you and the second one is just something that I found a few months ago and I thought it might be nice to send it to you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0-omvd2u1s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9QWePsWWvA Category:Blog posts